


Troubles

by MorningOwl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningOwl/pseuds/MorningOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot's worry and concern for Merlin leaves both of them desperately needing a break. After a bad training session, Lancelot decides to take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubles

Lancelot could always tell when Merlin needed a break. Not a break from Arthur. Merlin could very easily counter the Prince’s banter and insults. And not a break from the other knights, either. They considered Merlin one of their good friends, and with that came friendly teasing that could sometimes put Merlin in a foul mood, but Merlin always snapped back from that.

This was when Merlin needed a break from…from everything.

Sometimes the weight of the world would drag on the poor man. Not that Lancelot blamed him. He constantly saw his friends in peril. He was at a constant threat of execution. He was responsible for more than he ever wished. Merlin was just one man; this could not be easy to bear.

Lancelot was one of the few, except for maybe Gaius, who could tell when Merlin needed a break. Merlin’s shoulders slumped more, his eyes became glazed over, he ate less. Lancelot tried his best to make it better; he really did. His hugs were longer and his kisses were more frequent. He would sneak into Merlin’s room in the early hours of the morning and cuddle his love until the sun came up. He tried everything he could, to the point of letting Merlin’s troubles become his troubles.

And that was when Merlin noticed that Lancelot needed a break.

Lancelot spent most of the previous evening cuddling a stressed Merlin, not getting much sleep in the process. This made training unbearably difficult. His form was sloppy and uncharacteristic, making everyone on the grounds wonder.

Gwaine was the first to confront Lancelot, throwing an arm around his fellow knight.

“What going on? Had a little too much at the tavern last night?” Gwaine chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Lancelot knew what Gwaine was trying to do, and gave a very tired smile. “If only.”

“Oh, then what is it?” In his defense, Gwaine did look concerned. He did care, even if he showed it through jokes and jests.

“…I’ve had a lot on my mind,” Came Lancelot’s reply.

Gwaine gave him a face that clearly said _I know something is up_ , but much to Lancelot’s relief, he didn’t press the matter.

Gwaine gave Lancelot a good slap on the shoulder before walking away. “Alright, but if you ever need me, you know where to find me.”

“At the tavern?” Lancelot joked. He heard Gwaine laugh in reply.

“He’s right, you know. You can always talk to us if something is bothering you.”

Lancelot practically jumped at the voice behind him. That certainly woke him up a bit. He flipped himself around to see Arthur, looking just as concerned as Gwaine.

“We’re your friends, Lancelot. You can talk to us.”

Lancelot took a second to take a breath, shake the sleep from his eyes, and put on a smile. Of all the people in this castle, on this training ground, Arthur could never find out about the nature of Merlin’s troubles. Magic was just not spoken about, especially with what happened with Morgana.

“I know, sire. It’s nothing, really.” Lancelot drew his sword from its hilt. “Shall we continue with training?”

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, but took a step back anyway. “Alright.” The prince took his own sword and got into position, ready to spar with Lancelot.

They really didn’t spar long. Lancelot was so exhausted and drained he was pushed to the ground in a matter of a few minutes. It happened so fast that Sir Leon winced and Sir Percival hid his face in second hand embarrassment. Arthur sighed and had Sir Elyan help Lancelot to Gaius to treat any wounds from the blow on the ground.

-

“…You don’t normally let yourself get this hurt during training.” Merlin kneeled in front of Lancelot, wrapping up a small cut on the man’s shoulder. The warlock avoided eye contact, focusing on the work in front of him.

Lancelot’s face fell. He was bruised pretty badly on the shoulder Arthur hit. It was a really simple move, but Lancelot’s reflexes were so bad today he just couldn’t block. Lancelot was just happy Gaius wasn’t present to see Merlin’s sadness.

The knight raised his good hand up to pet Merlin’s hair. “I’m sorry.” He used his thumb gently rub the shell of Merlin’s ear.

Merlin moved to nuzzle Lancelot’s hand after he finished bandaging him up. He gave a small kiss on the knight’s palm before speaking. “I-it’s not your fault. I kept you up last night.” Merlin hid his face in Lancelot’s palm.

Lancelot reached out and brought Merlin to his abdomen, hugging the man tight. He buried his face in Merlin’s unruly hair. “No, my love. It’s no burden to spend the night with you.”

“I think it is,” Merlin mumbled into Lancelot’s skin. “Maybe not a normal night, but last night was.” The warlock tightened his grip around Lancelot’s waist. “Y-you shouldn’t worry about me. You have enough to worry about with being a knight and all.”

Lancelot gripped Merlin’s clothes just a bit tighter. Merlin was always worth his time. Merlin helped Lancelot become who he was today. Merlin was his friend through it all. If Lancelot was perfectly honest with himself, he felt more devotion to Merlin than to Camelot.

The knight tipped Merlin’s chin up so they could talk face to face. “You also have a lot to worry about.”

Merlin didn’t say anything, but he pressed his lips together and looked away. Lancelot knew it to be true. There was no point in denying it.

The room was silent for a long moment as the men held each other. Both thought about what was at risk, and what they would give to the other.

Merlin was the one to finally break the silence. “I just wish we could escape from it all.”

“I know Merlin, I know. But we have a duty to fulfill.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t want a break.”

“That’s true…” Lancelot placed a kiss on top of Merlin’s head. He wished he could give Merlin the rest he wanted. He worked so hard for Arthur and for Camelot and for his friends…

Maybe…maybe Lancelot _could_ give him that break.

-

“I trust Gaius helped you? I hope I didn’t hurt you to badly during training.” Arthur sat at his table by the fireplace in his room, picking at some fruit. He looked up at Lancelot, visibly concerned.

Lancelot bowed his head for a second. “Gaius was out. Merlin helped me. And no, you didn’t hurt me too badly, sire.”

Arthur nodded. “Good. Are you feeling any better?”

Lancelot bit his lip and nodded, looking away from his king. “A little.”

Arthur nodded once more, thinking to himself. “Hmmm…we are holding council later this afternoon. I would like you to be there, but after you can have the rest of the day off.” Arthur ate a grape. “And tomorrow off.”

The knight smiled. “That’s actually what I wanted to discuss with you, sire.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I would like to take some time off to go hunting.”

Arthur sat up and raised an eyebrow. “Hunting? I never struck you as the hunting type.”

“I think being out in the forest would be a good way to rest and clear my head.”

“I can’t argue with that sentiment.” Arthur offered Lancelot a smile. “Alright, after council today you can have the next three days off.”

“Thank you sire. …Can I take a servant with me?”

“Of course!”

“…Can…can I take Merlin?”

Arthur paused, looking more confused than anything. “Merlin? Why would you want to take Merlin? He’s loud and disorganized and the animals run away from him. He’s a terrible hunting partner.”

Lancelot almost giggled, remembering the banter Arthur and Merlin have on some of the group hunting trips. “I know, sire. However, he and I are very good friends, and I feel the trip would be incomplete without him.”

Arthur still looked terrified of what might happen on the trip, but nodded anyway. “Okay, just make him find vegetables and fruit for you two. Plants can’t run away.”

This time, Lancelot did giggle. “Of course, sire.”

-

Merlin, for the first time in many days, smiled. He smiled up at the trees and the streams of sunlight falling through the branches. And when Lancelot held his hand, he smiled at Lancelot. Lancelot’s heart did a flip.

“This is wonderful, Lancelot.” Merlin laughed, enjoying the time outside. Finally, he was free of duties to the king and the kingdom. The glimpse of happiness shone in his eyes and they glistened as he looked around at the falling sun.

“I’m glad you like it.” Lancelot smiled. He held Merlin’s hand as they walked. Thankfully, Lancelot had the time to research a place in the woods far enough away from people where they didn’t have to hide. And, more importantly to Lancelot, Merlin didn’t have to keep his magic hidden.

The two walked together in a comforting silence. Occasionally Merlin would stop and pick up some wild vegetables or herbs, but he stayed close to Lancelot’s side. Eventually, it was Merlin who broke the silence. “How did you get Arthur to let you do this?”

Lancelot chuckled. “It was pretty easy, really. I told him I wanted to go hunting.”

Merlin made a face as he smiled. “He did always like the tales of a good hunt.”

“He might ask for story when we return.”

That made Merlin laugh. “So what will we say? We had a vicious battle with a carrot, but we won in the end.” Merlin held up a small carrot he found earlier.

Lancelot laughed right back. “I’ll hunt something later. For now, let’s set up for the night.”

The warlock nodded in agreement. “The sun will be gone soon.”

The two approached a small creek found a flat space to sleep. Lancelot set up as Merlin cooked them both supper. When Lancelot looked over at the cooking Merlin, he drifted over to take the dishware from his love’s hands.

“You shouldn’t have to work. This is your time to rest.” Lancelot poked at the food, worry on his face. Merlin shouldn’t have to work on his days off. It wasn’t right. He had to do this all the time at home.

Lancelot didn’t look up at Merlin until he felt the warlock’s hand on his own. “Lancelot… It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

“… You work so hard. I just…I just want to give you sometime off. Away from it all.”

Merlin thought about it for a second before giving Lancelot a peck on the temple. “I know. But you also need some time off.” Merlin took the dishware from Lancelot with one hand and wrapped his other arm around the knight. “Let’s relax. Together.”

Lancelot sighed and leaned into Merlin’s shoulder. “Yes. That sounds like a good idea.”

-

“It’s dark out.”

Lancelot tried to look out at the trees. He really did. But the darkness was so overwhelming he couldn’t see a thing. He saw the stars in the sky, but without the moon that night they did little to illuminate the pair’s surroundings.

Lancelot and Merlin did little after they ate. The sun was already almost past the horizon, so they lay on their bedding and held each other as they watched the sky turn dark. They kept each other warm as the stars sparkled above them. Lancelot lost track of the time they lay there silently, holding each other.

“I mean, that’s what happens when the sun goes down.” Merlin moved his face so he was ‘looking’ at Lancelot, even though it was too dark to see each other. Lancelot just felt his love’s nose brushing against his stubble.

“You know what I mean!” Lancelot laughed and squeezed Merlin a bit tighter. “It’s too dark out to see your lovely face.”

Lancelot heard Merlin giggle, and it was the sweetest sound Lancelot had ever heard. “I can fix that, if you want.”

The knight turned his head to peck the warlock on the nose. “I would love that,” he whispered.

He felt Merlin shift and heard the faintest whisper of an incantation. Within seconds, a glowing ball appeared in Merlin’s hands. The warlock threw it up into the air, and it exploded into tiny shards of light. Lancelot stared up in awe as the shards gently floated down to earth. There were so many it lit the whole area in a soft, yellow glow.

Merlin blushed and looked down at the space between the two. “Is that better?”

Lancelot smiled. He tenderly reached over to hold Merlin’s hand, to feel the other’s warmth. “Yes. Thank you.” He gently rubbed Merlin’s hand with his thumb, as he watched he love’s face turn into a frown. “Merlin…is something the matter?”

Merlin refused to make eye contact. “No…I mean…it just…” Merlin took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I caused you so much worry.”

Lancelot paused, looking down at the ground as well. Lancelot didn’t blame Merlin for anything. Circumstance did not treat Merlin well, and all Lancelot wanted to do was to ease that burden. “Think nothing of it. You did not ask to have magic, and I cannot help that I care so deeply about you. Whatever comes our way, we will handle it. Your troubles are my troubles.”

Finally, Merlin looked up, a hopeful smile barely gracing his lips. “I care about you too. Your troubles are also my troubles.”

Lancelot leaned forward for a kiss, the worry and stress of their lives dissolving away. “Always. We will handle our troubles together.”


End file.
